Monster (chapter)
Monster (chapter) is the 23rd chapter of MONSTER. It features Eric Derns, Mathew Bones, and Marcus Berthington, who are kidnapped and taken to CliveWood Auditorium where they have their final confrontation with Monster. Meanwhile, Chief Leonard, Sheriff Molis, and Dr. Raymond must finally solve the mystery to save Monster's hostages before it's too late. Recap In the previous chapter, Monster kidnapped Eric Derns, Jason Kudlar, Mathew Bones, and Marcus Berthington from the field trip at Washington D.C. after distracting the FBI. Plot June 13 Due to the disappearances, the FBI monitor and protect the seniors at the hotels. At CliveWood, unbeknownst to the reader, the hostages are being held in seperate rooms, except for Derns who's already in the auditorium. The doors are locked, and nobody is there except for Marcus Berthington, who is taped to a TV Camera. Derns first accuses him of being Monster, which Berthington denies, saying someone had tied him down. Both Derns and Berthington compare what they know, trying to uncover the truth. Berthington admits he hired Walker to interrogate suspects, which got out of hand due to Walker's violent(and unrecorded) past. Chief Leonard notices Garfield in a van going down a road towards CliveWood on a street camera, and starts rushing over there. Anthony Garfield of Monster groups Mathew Bones and Jason Kudlar together with Derns and Berthington. When they demand to know who Monster is, the accomplice refuses to give an answer, until he is shot dead by a Chief Leonard, who directs them out of the auditorium. Chief Leoanrd gets Monster's location from an FBI agent. They go up to arrest Monster, whom they discover is Bruce Easlen. Monster explains how he faked his alibis by threatening Philip, and manipulated Brett Mandrakes into dying for him. Later on, he gloats about him winning, and tells them of the message he intended the world to know: that anybody could be a killer, that everyone owned their own sense of darkness and subconsciously wanted to act on it. He tells them that mass murder is inevitable and can never be prevented, that evil is destined to reign the minds of humanity forever. Bruce lights a gasoline trail around the hostages to prevent them from leaving, and tells them he is going to record them burning alive and then send the video to CNN. Chief Leonard apparently shoots him dead, until Bruce gets up and attacks her again, proving he's wearing a bulletproof vest. During the fight, the hostages escape, fleeing all over the school. Bruce later searches for them on a violent rampage, tearing up much of the school property. Derns uses himself as a distraction while the others escape to outside. The fire starts to spread and burn. Bruce, who put his mask back on in case another cop came, catches up to Derns and attempts to strangle him. Derns uses a sharp knife to temporarily defend himself and also escapes outside, where Bruce continues to pursue. The hostages escape Bruce and head back to CliveWood to call the rest of the police. However, they're spotted again by Bruce, who barely misses them, wounding Mr. Derns. Berthington calls Sheriff Molis, telling him Monster's true identity and their location. The hostages flee to the roof when Bruce blocks their exits, where they're cornered again. Chief Leonard is killed. Derns tackles and defeats Bruce Easlen. Later the sheriff takes Easlen into police custody. Reception Release The chapter was posted on Wattpad on July 15, 2015. Link: https://www.wattpad.com/113538495-monster-the-final-chapter = Critical Reception BookDragon8 gave a positive review. Trivia * This chapter reveals Monster is Bruce Easlen. * This marks the deaths of Chief Leonard and Anthony Garfield and the apprehension of Bruce Easlen